Old Friends and New Starts
by littlesolo
Summary: The Lost Boys arrive in Storybrooke and have more than one connection to the residents.
1. Chapter 1

Belle patiently waited in the library for Ruby.

It had all started this morning when a woman and what appeared to be her daughter, came into the diner. Ruby had let out a squeal and run over and all but tackled the woman and then spun the child in her arms in a huge hug.

Belle hadn't been able to keep the smile from her face. The little girl's laughter seemed to fill the diner. Granny had then yelled at Ruby to "set the poor child down before you make her too dizzy to eat." Granny had then given the girl a hug and hit the young woman on the head. Belle wasn't able to hear much except that she "couldn't use a phone?" The feeling in Belle's stomach wasn't so much jealously as it was worry. The type of greeting she'd just seen was usually reserved for just Snow, Emma, and herself. It was stupid, Belle knew, but she couldn't help but feel left out. With that feeling came the tingling feeling of isolation, which left her a few steps away from a panic attack. But she was worried for nothing since seconds later Ruby came over to refill her iced tea.

"That was Skylar and Zoe, they were friends from the old world. Skylar had to get Zoe to school, otherwise I would have introduced you." Ruby had promised to explain more later after work.

Which was now.

Belle heard Ruby come in and watched her walk over and sit down only to get up and begin to pace.

"Ruby, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"It's not that, it's just that while we're practically family, we always seem to run into each other when we're in trouble." Ruby sat down across from Belle and let out a long sigh. "Skylar is one of four sisters. Her older sister Kensi has been my friend forever. When Skylar was ten, her parents were murdered and the four of them were split up to be kept safe. Kensi stayed with me and Granny until she was taken to fight in the ogre wars. Anyway, Skylar and her girlfriend Jane Foster became the leaders of the Lost Boys in the old world. Snow and I stayed with them after what happened with my Mom. Snow tried to help as much as she could, but Skylar really seemed to get it."

Belle watched as Ruby played with her fingers. She could tell that Ruby was more in her memories than she was here with her. The look of sorrow on her face made Belle want to pull her into a hug, but not wanting to interrupt, she fought the impulse.

"I remember going down to the river to wash the shirt I had been wearing when I pushed Mom. I didn't even hear her approach...

"_Hard isn't it? You don't want to keep her blood on you, but at the same time, you don't want to get rid of it because it's all you have left of her._"

That day, I found out that Skylar had seen her mother's death. When she was trying to run, she heard her little sister cry and went back for her. She had forgotten about the blood from her mothers wounds and slipped face down into the pool of blood. She doesn't remember what happened after that, not even how she and Elena got out. She didn't speak for five months after that." Ruby shook her head to clear her head.

"Snow had been doing her best to help, but that mainly involved asking me if I was okay. I mean, how could I be? I'd _finally_ learned to control the wolf but it _still_ resulted in me killing people. Skylar was the first person who seemed to understand. I'd been close friends with Kensi, but Skylar said I'd always been family and that I was her honorary big sister. So from that point on, we did our best to look out for each other." Belle squeezed Ruby's hand.

"It sounds like the two of you are close. I can't think of a person other than you that'd I would want looking out for me." It was true. Belle's transition to this new world had been quite smooth thanks to Ruby. She trusted both the woman and the wolf with her life. Belle couldn't miss the shame that clouded Ruby's eyes as she looked away.

"I didn't do a very good job. She got captured by Cora. She and a handful of others became Cora's lab rats for a new type of warrior. Four years later, they escaped and became the Lost Boys."

"And now they're here." finished Belle. Ruby nodded tiredly, the whole tale making her emotionally drained.

Belle pulled Ruby close, not knowing how else to offer her comfort.

* * *

**AN: **This follows the show's storyline for the most part but Belle got her memories back. It's Red Beauty but pre-relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Belle had spent setting up the library for Snow's class. Apparently, they were doing some sort of history project. Snow had been thoughtful enough to give Belle notice ahead of time, but she had been so intrigued by this world's history that she began skimming the books contents. Which of course led to her reading just the introduction to one of the books. Honestly, she let the whole morning go by and if Ruby hadn't brought her lunch, she wouldn't have been prepared at all. Snow's student's had come in their usual whirlwind of energy and laughter but also an eagerness to learn. Belle was all too happy answer their answer questions on where to find books on artists and philosophers. The fact that Belle was able to help the students expand their minds through the pages of her favorite objects filled her with warmth. Maybe one of them would also develop a love of literature.

She was piling up books to be re-shelved when she came across an odd stuffed animal. It seemed to be a gorilla for the most part, but with tail of dinosaur and a robotic arm. Next to the chair was a backpack. The library had been the part of the last class of the day, so the students had left for home from there. Or so she had thought. Apparently, someone had stayed behind. Picking up the toy, Belle wandered down the aisles until she spotted the owner. With an immense volume spread out in front of her, sat a girl about Henry's age in a yellow dress.

"I think your friend was feeling a little lonely." called Belle as she sat down next to the girl and handed her the toy.

"That's Err. He gets that way sometimes. I'm Zoe."

When the girl turned to smile at her, Belle recognized her from the diner.

"I'm Belle-"

"I know. Ruby told me. She said if the the diner was too busy, this was the best place to hang out and you knew all the good books!"

Belle wasn't sure what to say to that, but she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"What are you reading about?"

"Galileo. We're learning about the Enlightenment in class. Mom read the Golden Compass to me, it's one of my favorite books."

"And... That helps you understand Galileo?"

"The Church is The Magisterium and Galileo is Lord Asriel."

Belle made a mental note to pick up the book as she heard the doors open.

"Zo? Zoe? Time for dinner!"

"Mom!"

Belle trailed after Zoe and Err with the book. Belle checked out the book while she listened to Zoe tell her mom about her day.

"I'm Skylar, and according to Zoe, you're Belle. Ruby's told me a lot about you." As Belle introduced herself she felt her grow warm. Right after she grabbed a copy of the book, she was going to the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle grabbed one of the textbooks on the Enlightenment and a copy of the novel and set them in her apartment. She unsure which one she would start first, but she knew that one of them would be tonight. Then she made her way to the diner.

Belle always looked forward to seeing the waitress. She made everything simple again. With Ruby, all the problems with liars, curses, and people's pasts ceased to exist. She could talk about her books and not be regarded as odd. While she was free in this world, there were some who thought her strange for immersing herself in her books with everything going on. Ruby preferred it when Belle read to her but also read every novel Belle recommended to her. It was an entirely new feeling for Belle, to have her opinion valued. The best Rumple had ever done was taken them under advisement.

When she reached the diner, she spotted Skylar, Zoe, and another young women in a booth. Ruby spotted Belle the moment she came in and waved her to her usual place at the bar.

"Hi Belle!"

Belle turned and waved at the girl.

"Hello Zoe. Err. I picked up a copy of the book so hopefully I'll be able to help you with your paper. Not that it sounds like you need much help."

Zoe shrugged and continued coloring. "The library will be open though tomorrow, right?"

Belle nodded. The other woman extended her hand. "I'm Jane Foster. Both Zoe and Ruby have told me a lot about you."

Belle shot Ruby a sideways glance.

"So I keep hearing. However, I haven't been told the specifics."

Ruby suddenly turned a shade of red that resembled Zoe's crayon. Belle noted the teasing grins on Skylar and Jane's faces.

"I've just been telling them that besides the diner, the library is a good place to go." Seeing that Ruby's blush hadn't gone down any, Belle let it go for now.

"I've been thinking, the Enlightenment seems a bit advanced subject for a fifth grade class" commented Belle as Ruby pulled up a chair for her.

"Oh, Zoe isn't in Snow's class-"

"RUBY! These people's meal orders aren't going to take themselves!"

Rolling her eyes, Ruby placed her hand on Belle's shoulder before leaving to resume her duties. Belle turned back towards Skylar and Jane. Jane raised an eyebrow at the rather large bite Skylar had taken of her Italian sandwich. "Despite what her table manners would indicate, Skylar is a genius when it comes to inventing things. Zoe inherited her mom's gift for math and science and is way beyond most students if not most people when it comes to comprehension. So she gets private tutoring from a friend of our named Chloe Beale. This way she can study what interests her at a pace that suits her. Chloe is going into teaching so this gains her some experience."

"Chloe likes to dance and sing a lot" added Zoe.

"It seems like you all have known each other a very long time." Belle couldn't help feeling like an outsider again. Ruby's history with these people was evident through all the shared looks and little jokes.

"Once the curse broke, all of us connected to the old world felt something kind of calling us back here. But Chloe brought her girlfriend Beca with her and I think their friend Amy is staying at the BnB. Our history is with just Chloe and Ruby than anyone else. We met Beca and Amy about a year ago. As for you, well you seem to be making friends fast." said Skylar as she wiped mouth with a napkin.

"Your our friend, and you'll be friends with Chloe and her friends too." Zoe had sounded so certain, Belle couldn't help but believe her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Not exactly happy with this but I lost five chapters I had written and then didn't remember how I got there. I'm trying to work my way backward but life keeps interrupting. I'll probably redo it later, but for now, here it is. **

* * *

It was a little past ten when Belle heard the doors of the library open.

Skylar asked Belle if it would be alright if Chloe and Zoe held their morning classes at the library. Eager to find out what Zoe would be learning next, Belle had readily agreed. Belle looked up to see a redhead walk in carrying a large shoulder bag.

"Hi, I'm Chloe."

"Belle."

"Thanks for letting Zoe and me work here." Belle helped Chloe get setup at a back table but after a few minutes, she wasn't able to hold back anymore.

"Zoe showed me what she was reading earlier..."

A wide grin spread across Chloe's face. "She got you reading it too?" Belle gave a bashful nod which was met with a light chuckle. "I picked that novel because it's one of Digit's favorites."

"I'm sorry. Digit?"

"Oh, that's Skylar's nickname for Zoe. Despite most of the teasing, her mind wasn't on her little sister when she named her daughter Zoe."

Belle shared a grin but then a puzzled look as took it's place. "Wait, sister?"

Chloe nodded. "Yep, she kinda adopted me into her family. In the old world, it just sort of happened. I don't remember a time where she wasn't my big sis. In this world, we're... well I guess foster sisters would fit best."

"I'm not very familiar with this world so the novel was very helpful in explaining the impact of events. You seem to have adjusted to this world, how long have you been here?"

"Oh, us Lost Boys have been here a while..."

Belle could tell that Chloe was deliberately vague, but decided to let it go since at that moment Zoe came skipping through the door.

"Hey you! Are you all set for today?"

Zoe nodded eagerly and followed Chloe back. On her way she gave Belle a shy smile and a wave.

* * *

The hours passed quickly, and soon Ruby was there to collect Belle for lunch. When the library had been waiting to be opened, Belle would become so caught up in her work that sometimes she wouldn't remember lunch until she heard the school bell that signaled it was three in the afternoon. To make sure her new friend didn't die of hunger, Ruby would come and get Belle so they could have lunch together. As she made her way over to the main desk, Ruby couldn't help but notice the wide smile on Belle's face.

"Care to share what's got you so happy?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. It's just... Well Zoe has been having her lessons here today and it's nice to see that someone has the same passion I do for learning. Usually, I just hear complaints about homework from Henry and his friends and not how many fascinating things can be found in the pages of books! I mean, that _is_ how he found out about Emma and the rest of us, after all! What!? Oh, if that makes me a 'nerd' then so be it" finished Belle with a small pout.

"No! No, it makes you adorable." Ruby tilted her head at the sound of giggling and footsteps approaching as Belle looked at someone over Ruby's shoulder.

"Hello, Skylar."

"Hi, Belle. I'm treating the duo to lunch along with Beca and Amy. You and Ruby are welcome to join us."

"_LUNCHTIME_" shouted Zoe as she barreled towards the door.

"Zo! This is a _library_ you know!"

Zoe wasn't paying any attention though as she bolted through the doors, only to slam into something solid.

"Is Err getting ahead of you again?"

At the sound of a familiar voice, Zoe looked up. "NEAL!"

"You know this child?" asked Gold as he and Emma came up behind him. Neal handed Err back to Zoe after Henry helped her up.

"Of course I know Zoe! I gave her Err. Is your Mom here too?"

At that moment Skylar emerged from the library with Chloe and the others.

"YOU" roared Gold as he stormed forward, gripping his cane like a weapon. Fat Amy and Beca ran up, Beca wanting to keep Chloe out of harm and Fat Amy not wanting to miss out on a brawl. Ruby pulled Henry and Zoe back while Emma and Fat Amy stepped in between Gold and Skylar.


End file.
